LOVING THE SHREW
by EasternAngel
Summary: Jane's condition to marry Charles is that she will marry only when her sister is marrying with her. Elizabeth, the shrew and Darcy to tame her. Will he be ever successful?(PURE ROMANCE NO VILLAIN)


**Jane's condition to marry Charles is that she will marry only when her sister is marrying with her. With Elizabeth, the shrew and Darcy to tame her. Will he be ever successful?(**PURE ROMANCE NO VILLAIN)

...

I was reading taming of the shrew and I got this idea. I have written complete story and I will post it in chapters. I did not mean to offend Elizabeth's character but she will never be doing the role of damsel in distress's role in this story, even in the end. I do not own pride and prejudice and taming of the shrew.

...

**LOVING THE SHREW**

**CHAPTER -1**

Charles Bingley was new to this small town, Meryton. But what he got here was nowhere he can find again. His love of life, his angel, Jane Bennet. So he was staying in this small town because the girl he wanted to marry has put one condition before him. She will only marry if her sister is marrying with her. Apparently, Jane has many suitors.

This was a very difficult situation. Because her sister, Elizabeth Bennet, is a true evil. She is the other name of devil, a man's nightmare of his wife. Not a single man wants to be her boyfriend, marriage was out of question.

He was damned to stay here in this country town. He was sick of this place. He only wanted Jane. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. He opened the door and found his dear and old friend.

"What are you doing here, Darcy?"

"I have just moved back my business to London. And I thought why not give you a surprise." said his friend. Charles gestured his friend to come inside.

"How did you find me?"asked Bingley.

"You know I have my sources."

"You know I should probably call Caroline to tell her about you," said Charles jokingly taking his mobile out.

"Oh, no, no, you are telling her this time. The last time she jumped on me in midnight. I was scared to death seeing a blood sucking bat in my room with that harlot red lipstick. I was grounded in my own bathroom naked all night because of her," said Darcy taking Charles phone.

Charles laughed and Darcy joined him.

"So, what are you doing in such a small town?"

"Actually, here is a girl I want to marry," said Charles blushingly. Darcy whistled. "And, how long are you staying here?" added Charles.

"I am here for a week. Tell me about your girl and if she has any sisters?" said Darcy winking at him.

"Her name is Jane. She looks like an angel." Suddenly a bulb lit in Charles's brain. "Well she actually has four sisters. But only one is of your type. Actually, forget her you are too plain for her taste," added Bingley knowingly.

"Too plain? Too plain? In your eyes I am too plain?" accused Darcy with a hurt look.

"Sorry, to offend you. But she is a little bit of challenge- a wild spirit." said Charles knowing his friend's nature. He knew Darcy from childhood. Darcy love challenges. And if Darcy wants something he will have it by any means. This will certainly help him. And it will be not be that bad for Elizabeth, after all Darcy was a successful businessman and looking for a wife. Planning his next move, he will only add fuel to the fire.

Darcy was moving hands in front of his eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted. What were you saying?" asked Bingley.

"I asked her name and what she looks like."

Bingley thought a second before answering, knowing that on his answer depends his marriage.

"Well, her name is Elizabeth Bennet. She is certainly beautiful. Her hairs are long of brownish black color. She is pale and thin – but in a beautiful manner. Her eyes are brown. When you look at her you will certainly feel a spark. She is an angel, but of different kind." Charles had a sudden thought about devil, but he shook his head. He added, "She is not very tall, but she will certainly come to your shoulder. But I must warn you about her that she will refuse you first because she has never had a boyfriend or lover."

Darcy and Charles both grinned inwardly.

Darcy because he is imagining a girl, with brown hairs in his arms kissing him shyly, having a ring on her hand. He will be her first. He will teach her.

And Charles because he knew that Elizabeth's marriage is now inevitable with his friend grinning like an idiot.

"Can you take me to her tomorrow?"asked Darcy combing his jet black hairs with his fingers.

"Yes, of course, why not. So, tomorrow evening. Done" said Bingley smilingly.

"Done." Said Darcy.

Darcy was alone in his room at night, at Charles' home. The only thing he could think of was a girl under him, squirming. He could not sleep at all because of one girl he is going to meet next day. He keep thinking of her what will he do to her afterwards.

...

**THE NEXT DAY IN THE EVENING**

Charles has told him all the all family history of Bennets, like a small estate, five sisters Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, Lydia, and crazy Mrs. Bennet, blah, blah, etc.

All he wanted to know about was Lizzy, his Miss. Elizabeth Bennet. She was twenty two years old while he was twenty eight. Age is nothing but a number he thought. If Lizzy looked like her description, he thought he will have her in all ways he can. He will marry her. Make her his wife.

He was still in his thoughts when Charles pulled in front of Bennet's home. He checked in mirror his jet black hairs before following out Charles to Bennet's home. Their home was not big but enough for their family.

He saw a figure on second floor window, peeking at them. The girl standing there was a beauty, with long flowing brown hairs till her waist. She was looking like a porcelain doll. When their eyes met he winked at her and the girl cursed- he could see that. The girl there closed her window with a thud.

Charles pinched him to tell him that the girl was Lizzy, the infamous Elizabeth Bennet. He whistled and looked again at window but it was close. He then and there decided if he will marry then the bride will only be her or no one.

They entered the house and were greeted by Mr. & Mrs. Bennet. She instantly pulled Bingley into hug. Introductions were made. Mr. Bennet was a college professor. Mrs. Bennet made coffee to all of them. She casually asked the purpose of their coming.

"Actually, I am here to ask you a favor Mrs. Bennet." said Darcy confidently.

"What, dear?" asked Mrs. Bennet uncertainly.

After a grave silence Darcy spoke, "I want the hand of Elizabeth in marriage." He spoke like it was a demand.

"What?" both Mr. & Mrs. Bennet spoke.

"I am serious Mr. Bennet." Looking at Mr. Bennet, he spoke.

"Very well son if you have made your mind, then we have no problem but Lizzy must accept you first." He said looking at Mrs. Bennet and Darcy.

"Can I meet Elizabeth?" asked Darcy.

"Her room is on second floor last from right." said Mrs. Bennet grinningly at Darcy signaling him towards staircase. She could not believe her eyes that a 'normal' man with a lot of money has asked Lizzy's hand.

Charles, Mr. & Mrs. Bennet sat there drinking coffee and talking about Charles's angel Jane. They have already said yes for her marriage to him a while ago. Apparently Jane's condition is fulfilled now for marriage.

Darcy climbed the staircase with a hurry. When he was outside her door. He knocked her door where there was a tag of "GET OUT".

After 5 minutes there was still no answer to knocking. He pounded the door with irritably.

"Whoever is on door get your fucking ass out of here" came a voice from inside.

This broke Darcy's patience. He had enough. He opened the door furiously only to see a girl lying on bed lazily with a pillow in her hand. Somehow, the pillow came flying towards his face. It hit his face in the middle. He was knocked down at floor.

The girl laughed at him and shouted at him angrily, "Get out of my room you freak."

Darcy was never in his entire life was humilated like that. He stood up with a lightning speed and moved towards the bed before closing the door. He grabbed the elbow of the girl making her sit. With his other hand he squeezed her face with his large hand. She was glaring at him with pure rage.

"You will not talk to your future husband like that," said Darcy threateningly.

The girl looked at him from head to toe amusingly, like he was a clown. She chewed her lower lip before biting the thumb of Darcy crushing her teeth completely in his thumb.

Darcy screamed in pain as she quickly freed from his grasp. Running towards door.

Darcy with a lightning speed caught her waist. He will not let her go this easily. Tugging her towards him. Her balance faltered and she landed upon her bed with Darcy on top.

Darcy could not resist the beauty before him. She was too beautiful. He pinned her both hands on sides and kissed her hard and rough on lips.

It was pure heaven for him to kiss her pouty lips. She looked so small in comparison to him. Her eyes, they were putting a spell on him.

He will have her at any cost.

...

Next chapter- Do Lizzy will kill Darcy or not for kissing her? But it will be Fun and Fluff.

Please review.

***Easternangel***

...


End file.
